


If we can't have it all, then nobody will

by pridym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridym/pseuds/pridym
Summary: В каком-нибудь другом мире мы могли бы быть мужем и женой.





	If we can't have it all, then nobody will

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If we can't have it all, then nobody will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925489) by [Hieiandshino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino). 



В каком-нибудь другом мире мы могли бы быть мужем и женой, думает Ванда, медленно вычерчивая вселенные и вероятности на спине брата. Пьетро смотрит на нее, и его глаза светятся любовью, которую дарит исключительно ей, и он позволяет рисовать красные узоры на своей коже, не боясь последствий ( _ничего не случится, потому что он Пьетро, а она Ванда, и они причиняют вред только другим, чтобы защитить друг друга_ ).

В каком-нибудь другом мире их любовь могли бы принять. Она была бы просто девочкой, он просто мальчиком, они вместе просто счастливы. Ее звали бы Вандой или как-то иначе, его только Пьетро ( _она не знает, как вместить всю эту любовь, произнося какое-то другое имя_ ). Они могли бы не прятать любовь, потому что знали бы, что они просто мужчина и просто женщина, а не брат и сестра. Их любовь бы не провозгласили пороком на тысячах языках и в сотне различных культур. И даже если бы их осуждали какие-то люди – они были бы Ромео и Джульеттой, а не грешниками.

( _Она не думает о других мирах, где они могли бы никогда не встретиться; где один погиб до рождения другого. Ванда понимает числа и миры, магию и науку, но она не представляет такого места, где ее ладони не касаются Пьетро, где ее тело не знает тепла его. Ванда без Пьетро и Пьетро без Ванды – это неприемлемая идея для нее, как и уничтожение чего-то красивого только ради удовольствия, ради того, чтобы другие не смогли познать эту красоту_ )

Ванда думает о побеге. Как брат будет держать ее, ветер дуть прямо в лицо, а воздух выбиваться из легких, когда он стартует, как ракета в поисках звезд и планет. Они могли бы сделать это. Найти место, где их не будут знать, как близнецов, как Пьетро и Ванду, как Ртуть и Алую Ведьму. Место, где их похожие глаза и черты лица ( _не все, некоторые; как будто им было предначертано сбежать и притвориться, что кровь в их венах – ничто иное как плохой сон_ ) всего лишь совпадение, вечная шуточка между ними, а не поучительная история.

_Избежим ли мы когда-нибудь судьбы, пытающейся разлучить нас,_ интересуется Ванда, и кончики ее пальцев выдают все секреты Пьетро. Изменение темпа, изменение направления движения, _что-то_ , что она делает по-другому и даже не знает об этом, пока думает об ужасных вещах, и это заставляет его сесть и заключить ее лицо в свои ладони. Пьетро не спрашивает, не делает ничего, кроме как держит ее на месте напряженным и вопросительным взглядом, заставляющим ее распадаться на части. Пьетро всегда говорит ей, что она такая сильная, но Ванда не чувствует этого. Один на один с братом, наедине в их кровати, она чувствует вес всего мира на своих плечах в виде их проклятий и страхов, отвращения и пороков. 

Может быть, Ванда чувствует, словно тонет, потому что она знает, что Пьетро здесь, чтобы вытащить ее на поверхность. И она тоже делает это для него, но он не скрывает этот факт в их спальне. Пьетро делится своим мнением и демонстрирует эмоции всему миру; оскаленные зубы и кровоточащие пальцы, упирающиеся в Землю ноги с огромной силой - будто он шар, готовый выбить страйк. Ванда хочет быть как он, но здесь гармония - в ее тени и его сиянии. Она боится, что они не продержатся долго, набросятся в противостоянии друга на друга и на весь мир для обозрения каждому.

\- Тебя это не беспокоит? – спрашивает Ванда, и ее акцент всегда становится насыщеннее, когда она расстроена. 

Пьетро улыбается ей так, как не улыбается больше никому. Он всегда так холоден к другим, только чтобы быть самым теплым для нее.

\- А должно?

Ее подбородок дрожит, злость выплескивается из глаз оттенками красного. 

\- Они говорят, наша любовь запрещена.

Пьетро целует каждое ее веко, пока цвет глаз не возвращается к своему родному зеленому. На это требуется время, может быть, для него это минуты или часы. Ванда всегда хотела знать, насколько их представления о мире различаются; как долго длятся их украденные минуты для него. Даже завидует ему – за все их чувства и поступки, что растягиваются в бесконечность для его глаз и тела.

\- Кровь всего лишь кровь, - отвечает Пьетро. – Приходит и уходит. Циркулирует. Для некоторых это стыд и грех. Но это только делает нашу любовь чище, - он целует ее, пока она не приоткрывает свой рот для него. Она и ноги чуть раздвигает, не замечая того, как всего лишь одно его касание заставляет ее чувствовать все. – Мы созданы друг для друга, мы рождены вместе – от одной матери и одного отца. Мы одно и то же.

Теперь очередь Ванды целовать его – в шею, где чувствительнее всего. Он опускает голову, открывая ей больший доступ, и вздыхает, когда она кусает его. Пьетро позволяет ей толкнуть себя на постель, чтобы она смогла оседлать его бедра. Пьетро податливый в ее руках, как ни для кого другого. Его упрямство и злость, хаотичные разрушения и мимолетные альянсы, что бы ни было, здесь, с ней, с Вандой, с ее пальцами на его коже и ее губами на его губах, Пьетро находит порядок и спокойствие, постоянство в мире, предназначенном для изменений так же, как он – для бега. 

\- Мы те самые, о которых греки так любят разглагольствовать, - шепчет она, наконец-то видя то, что видит он, когда просыпается по утрам и встречается с ней взглядом, когда видит кровь, которую они делят, пролитой на их кровати ( _языческие обещания и пакты, что продлятся вечно_ ) и на местах боевых действий ( _это их. Каждая война и каждое сражение, каждый момент с их участием. Никто никогда не победит их. Они воплощение хаоса, и перевес всегда в их пользу_ ).

Пьетро смеется – мягко и смущенно. Его белые волосы падают на глаза, когда он садится, и его руки на ее талии, так что Ванда не двигается со своего места, пока одна из его рук не проникает под ее юбку и не касается белья, оттягивая эластичную ткань так, что она стонет. Как только ее рот приоткрывается, а глаза закрываются, он снова ее целует, и в его разуме один вопрос: «Почему ты так удивлена?».

Он прав - ей не стоит удивляться.


End file.
